1. Technical Field
This invention relates to fishing gear, in particular, to a combination of a reel, rod, line and lure that can automatically reel in the lure. The invention also relates specifically to the lure itself, which has improvements designed to better attract fish.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fishermen are always interested in attracting more fish to the hook. In general, lures are passive devices and rely on having a shape, coloring and hydrodynamic design that, underwater, are attractive to particular species.
Unfortunately, some who love to fish cannot do so because of some physical handicap. For example, some of those can hold a rod may not be able to operate the crank of a spinning reel well enough to set the hook and reel in a fish.
What is needed is therefore fishing gear that better attracts fish, or that makes it easier even for the handicapped to fish, and preferably both. This invention provides an arrangement of rod, reel lure and line that meets both needs.